ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tzarboris
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 22:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Bulgarian userboxes I added a set of Bulgarian language userboxes if you'd like to add a Babel template to your user page. -- Renegade54 14:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for moving things around on you like that. I was trying to get things set up properly for a future move. Everything should be in place now. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. :) -- Renegade54 14:47, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *It's ok, everything is better when it's in order :)--Tzarboris 14:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Let me know if you'd still like to proceed Let me know if you'd still like to proceed with setting up a Bulgarian edition. In the meantime, you can continue to translate pages. If and when you let me know you'd like to continue, I'll start the process. Thanks! -- Renegade54 18:15, 24 July 2008 (UTC) *I still want to proceed with the creation of the Bulgarian Memory Alpha--Tzarboris 23:39, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I'm working on it... it will probably take a few days. -- Renegade54 16:38, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Please set up your e-mail... Wikia requires that to be set up for bureaucrats and administrators. Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Done. Is it ready?--Tzarboris 16:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. The temporary link is http://bg.memoryalpha.wikia.com/wiki/Начална_страница. When everything is done, it will be at http://memory-alpha.org/bg/wiki/Начална_страница. Currently the interwiki links don't work, but once the setup is complete they will, so leave any existing interwikis on the pages as they are now. They'll be fine once everything is done. I did some preliminary setup and copied some templates and graphics from MA/en to get things started, as well as the existing monobook.css, common.css, and common.js. I don't know how much you know about css, js, html, and wikis in general, so if you have questions, just ask. I have sysop privs there as well. -- Renegade54 16:48, 1 August 2008 (UTC)